Melissa, Daughter of Darkness
by PercyFan191
Summary: This is a story of a girl named Melissa who answers a prophecy that tells her Hera and Artemis are missing.Please review! WARNING:Major book 5 spoiler!
1. I Become Amazing Melissa

**I Become Amazing Mayzie**

As I walk through the hallway, I enter the computer lab, hoping no one saw me. I sit down at the one in the back, the one in shadows that is hard to see. I turn it on and begin to type, wondering why today I tried to finish my homework the day before it's due. Oh yeah! That snake of a calculus teacher threatened me! Wee!

"It's hopeless" said a voice. "You said it, kid." I found myself call out. "Who's there?" the voice asked

"Me, Mayzie." I said. I turned to find my friend Natalie.

"Mayzie, are you… working?"

"Yeah, you wanna make somethin' of it?"

"No, I just never envisioned you… doing homework… early."

"Well Miss Slither decided to blackmail me today, so I'm gonna do my best and hope for a C!" I cried in false enthusiasm.

Natalie simply looked at me. "Why don't you push yourself a little more and at least try?" she asked.

"I do try, Nat." I said. She shot me a dirty look and returned to her work. "I guess you won't be able to open your valentines today, will you?"

I had forgotten that today was the valentine's party for 7th grade was today.

"Can you go to my room and get my bag for me, Nat?" I asked.

After Natalie went to my classroom and got my bag I dumped every thing on the ground and began digging through until I found Greg's. He is OBSESED with me. He follows me everywhere and it is a little creepy, to tell you the truth.

"What did Greg say this year?" asked Natalie

"You are truly my Amazing Mayzie." I quoted.

Natalie busted out laughing and I threw the Valentine into the trash can


	2. I get a serious makeover

I get a serious makeover

Here is a recap of what I just did: I saw a girl that killed my calculus teacher, Miss Slither, with a bronze knife and know I'm covered in yellow dust.

"Okay, do you want to tell me why you just stabbed my teacher and why she exploded?" I asked the teenage girl in front of me.

"Do you live with your mom or with your dad?" asked the girl.

"I'm an orphan." I answered confused. This girl had blonde hair and gray eyes like I did. I wondered if she was about to tell me I was her long-lost sister.

And then the girl said I was the child of a goddess and my father had abandoned me when I was a baby or something and to save you the details of the shouting match, I'm going to go ahead to the subway part.

"Hey, Nat? Who is your Olympian Parent?" I asked. Annabeth, the girl that came to kill Miss Slither (Who was some monster called a Scythian dracanae) Had told me that Natalie had transferred to Eclipse View Middle School to find a half blood, the child of a god and mortal, and when she found me, she was to make sure I survived the school year.

She did not do a very good job.

"My mom is Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest. That's why I'm in the gardening club." She responded.

"So, where is this camp you were telling me about, Annabeth?" I asked

"Long Island, New York. The camp is hidden by the Mist so mortals can't see it." I decided not to ask about the Mist because Annabeth looked very agitated. I was busy trying to grasp the fact that my life was toppling over. My mom was a goddess and wisdom of all things. I'm not smart. I get C's in pretty much everything besides Chemistry.

"It's a long way to the airport, I think I'll give you that present I mentioned now." Said Natalie

She pulled a small rectangular box out of her Eclipse View backpack and handed it to me. The wrapping paper was speckled with many god symbols like owls, tridents, lightning bolts, and bows and arrows. I opened it to find a necklace with a small, rectangular piece of metal on it. I put the necklace on and tucked it under my jacket. "Thanks, Nat." I said

When we got to the airport, Annabeth bought the tickets and said a boy named Lucas was going to meet us on the plane when we were boarding. And sure enough, a boy with black hair and bright electric blue eyes was standing in front of the door. "Hey, sweetheart." He said to Annabeth, who must have not liked him very much because she shoved him into his seat and threatened to kill him if he talked to her like that ever again. I think she likes him.

"Hey, sis? This our fresh meat?" he asked Natalie. "Yes, Lucas. This is Mayzie, she may be small, but she is strong and she can outwit you." Said Natalie. Lucas looked at me and I could have sworn he was blushing before he put his seatbelt on.

"So, is your dad a mortal or is your mom?" I asked, not thinking about how he called Natalie his sister. "Neither, my mom is Demeter and my dad is Zeus. I am a god."

"But you don't look like you would be a god. You look like a plain old kid." I said

"I gave up my immortality but kept my power." Lucas said

"What's your power?" I asked. He snapped his finger and a small flame appeared just above his thumb.

"I am the god of fire." He said extinguishing the flame. Me and Lucas really bonded on the flight. By the time we had gotten off in New York, it was like we grew up together.

When we got to Camp Half Blood, I nearly got scared out of my mind when I saw a huge dragon curled around a tree, I met a centaur named Chiron that told me to put eye drops in my eye and brush my hair with a gold hair brush. After Lucas gave me a tour of the camp, Chiron told me to brush and drop again so I went into this building called the Big House.

I put the eye drops in and brushed my hair without looking at it. Little did I know I should have looked.

I came out of the Big House and walked over to Lucas. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. "Um… yes?" he asked like he didn't know who I was. "I thought we were going swimming." I said.

"Who are you? I never said we were going swimming." Said Lucas

"You know who I am, we met on the plane." I said

"Mayzie? What did you do?" Lucas asked me. "I just brushed my hair and put in those eye drops Chiron gave me." I said. "Did Chiron give you the brush too?" asked Lucas. I nodded my head and Lucas went into the cabin we were standing outside of. I looked at all the flowers and decided it was the Demeter cabin when Lucas returned with a mirror in his hand.

"Don't tell Nat I took this." He said handing the mirror to me. I nervously looked at my reflection. I did NOT look like Mayzie Carmichael any more. I looked NOTHING like myself.


End file.
